Talk:Windflight
Style Concerns *Bluestar's Prophecy section could be expanded since it's the only book he is in. *Bluestar'S Prophecy section needs to be separated into different sections, instead of it all being one paragraph. Don't know who did it, but it is divided into many paragraphs now. 02:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *I don't think the main quote describes Windflight, I think it more describes his THOUGHTS on Bluestar. Dovestorm (talk) 22:31, October 22, 2016 (UTC)Dovestorm WindClan Blood According to Whitestorm's page, Windflight is WindClan. Can anyone confirm this? --Aurorablaze 20:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yep it's in BP, I don't have the page number but Oakheart tells Bluefur that he's half windClan when they're talking about across-Clan relationships. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] One year older!! 21:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I think someone should change the past part to WindClan because it says: Current: ThunderClan. Past: None. when his past was WindClan.--:D Tinselbreeze ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 19:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) But he never really was part of WindClan, was he? Just because one of his parents was from WindClan doesn't mean he lived there. I mean, we can't be sure, so I think either way works, but.. yeah... [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 19:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) He was half-WindClan; he never lived there. Ravenflight 22:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It was just confirmed that he was half WindClan. He never properly lived there as far as we know. Does anyone think that his sprite should be a short-hair? Seeing as most WindClan cats have short fur. ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 16:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) No. Fur length could have come from his ThunderClan parent and a few WindClan cats have long hair.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 16:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I thought cats couldn't have Wind, River, Shadow or Thunder in their names? They shouldn't. The Erin's said it was a mistake. But that's for the forums. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Starclan Shouldn't he have a starclan pixle. How could he live from BEFORE BP to THE LAST HOPE. There's no cite of him being in StarClan. For all we know, he could not have believed in StarClan or he could have gone to the Dark forest. 08:05, October 21, 2013 (UTC) sandgorse I think he sandgorse is his dad-Windclan...yes, Green eyes...yes.... please respond (smallearstorm) Take this to the forums. Also, just because he had green eyes, that dosen't mean he's his father. Several toms in WC have green eyes. 08:02, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Poppydawn's mate Where does it actually state that Windflight is Poppydawn's mate and Sweetpaw, Rosetail and Thistleclaw's father? I looked up both citations given on the wiki and neither actually confirms anything. Queeniekitten (talk) 06:46, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw It says in the book that Sweetpaw and Rosetail are Windflight's children, and it also says on another page that those same kits and Thistleclaw were born to Poppydawn. It's only natural to say they were mates and had those children together. I meant can someone give me a page number, because I can't find it and the ones listed on the wiki page don't actually confirm anything, just that Speckletail is their mother. Queeniekitten (talk) 07:07, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw Poppydawn is their mother, not Speckletail. Look at Windflight's quote? Page 315 in Bluestar's Prophecy. As for Poppydawn being their mother, it's stated numerous times, and first said on page 47. And the page numbers are correct. I just checked my hardbound copy. o.O Typo. Meant Poppydawn. Queeniekitten (talk) 06:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw Windflight's parents I find That since in Goosefeather's curse, His parents were suppost to make an apperance... Mabye they did and wernt mentioned. I think his father which is a Windclan cat is... Gorsefoot- Deputy. His mother is a Thunderclan cat... Mistpelt-Elder. Both are gray, Gorsefoot is kind of tabby, Mistpelt has Green eyes, Gorsefoot has green eyes. Please respond. (Smallspeckle7777777) Though I agree with you, this should be taken to forums? --Dewsplash (talk) 02:53, September 19, 2015 (UTC)Dewsplash, 05:53, September, 19, 2015 I've heard rumours saying that a cat cannot be named with the prefix Shadow, Thunder, Wind, or River for if they became leader, they would have names of the great leaders. Is this true? It confuses me and bugs me when a cat is named with the prefix of a Clan..--Rainheart12 (talk) 18:24, December 21, 2015 (UTC)